memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken, FCBD 2017 Edition
|pages = 32 |year = |stardate = |reference = }} Summary ;Solicitation blurb :Space… The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the I.S.S. ''Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to conquer strange new worlds, to enslave new life and new civilizations… to boldly go where no one has gone before!'' :Return to the Mirror Universe with the ''Next Generation crew in a way you've never seen them before! Captain Jean-Luc Picard will stop at nothing to get his hands on the Terran Empire's newest starship, the Enterprise. And no one had better stand in his way…'' :In this special preview to the all-new miniseries out in May, Lt. Barclay makes some surprising decisions…and finds himself facing unexpected enemies and allies. But in a world where murder is a means to power, are allies merely enemies lurking in the shadows? This "preview" issue of the miniseries focuses its spotlight on the mirror version of Lieutenant junior grade Reginald Barclay, chief engineering officer of the ISS Stargazer, who is coming to a crossroads on who he is in this reality and what he must do to keep his head firmly on his shoulders under the ruthless command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. It is 2363 in the mirror universe. The remnants of the Terran Empire essentially remain confined to the Sol system patrolling and safeguarding Earth and the remaining Imperial territories. Aboard the Stargazer, Barclay is called to the bridge by Captain Picard for a private meeting. In his ready room, Picard and Counselor Deanna Troi observe the lieutenant as Picard assigns him to assist Chief of Security Natasha Yar in monitoring a convoy of Vulcan slave ships. Just as Barclay arrives on the bridge (and gets "playfully" slugged in the stomach by Yar), the commander of the convoy ships broadcasts that the Vulcan slaves on two of the ships are revolting and trying to commandeer their vessels. With help from Barclay, Yar makes a tactical scan of the two ships, then fires two photon torpedoes at the ships, destroying them and killing over a thousand Vulcan slaves. She then dismisses Barclay back to engineering. En route engineering, Barclay is attacked by Ensign Sam Klock, hoping to kill the chief engineer and rise up in the rankings. A burst of blue energy suddenly surrounds Klock, rendering him unconscious. Lieutenant Commander Data, realizing the two men were in his way and that Barclay was "more valuable" than Klock, stunned Klock using a prosthetic arm that has been presumably enhanced by Borg technology. Klock is taken away by security, and Data informs them Klock should get only the designated duration in the agony booth. Barclay then continues to engineering, musing on his distrust of "Picard's pet android". Later, in the shuttlebay, Picard presents a medal to Yar for her "quick and brutal action" against the Vulcan slave ships. He leads Yar out of the bay, eschewing both his and her personal guards. Barclay sees his opportunity (having been contacted by Picard earlier that the medal ceremony was a ruse) and trails the pair to a junction corridor, where Picard and Yar part ways. Barclay then springs into action, drawing his dagger and planting it firmly in the back of Yar. Picard approaches with his guards, congratulating Barclay on taking the initiative to take out an officer who was willing to "kill all those slaves merely in a pointless show of muscle… a ludicrous waste of resources." Seeing that he's now short a security chief, Picard offers the position to Barclay, who quickly accepts the offer… "for now", Barclay silently muses. Background information Creators * Written by: ** Scott Tipton ** David Tipton * Artists: ** J.K. Woodward (interior and cover art) Cover gallery File:Mirror Broken FCBD cover Data.jpg|Mirror universe Data File:Mirror Broken FCBD cover Troi.jpg|Mirror universe Troi File:Mirror Broken FCBD cover Picard.jpg|Mirror universe Picard File:Mirror Broken FCBD cover bridge.jpg|Mirror universe bridge File:Mirror Broken FCBD cover complete.jpg|Mirror Broken cover complete External link * |next = #1: "Issue 1" |next2 = "Origin of Data" }} Mirror Broken, Issue 0 Mirror Broken, Issue 0